mobilephonegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Pet Salon
Pretty Pet Salon is a strategy game developed by Dream Cortex. The game was released for iOS and Android devices. An HD version was released for the iPad in February 26, 2011, followed by an Android version on May 13, 2011. The iOS versions were taken down for a time on January 15, 2012 but since then the franchise has reappeared on Apple's App Store. Pretty Pet Salon titles on the Android Market and on the Amazon Appstore were unaffected. In the game, players must run a pet-grooming salon by micro-managing their staff. Pets must be groomed correctly to maintain customer satisfaction and to make sure that the salon is making money. The game is a freemium application, and it is the pioneering title in the "Pretty Pet" series of apps. The series has earned over 13 million downloads within its first 6 months, with 11 million belonging to Pretty Pet Salon alone. Gameplay The game is set in a virtual grooming salon presented in a fixed, third person, one-point perspective view. The player has a full view of the entire salon at all times, where service stations are affixed. Players start off with one staff by the name of Piglina. The objective of the game is to increase the salon's level. Each game day lasts for approximately 2.5 minutes, during which a number of customers will automatically enter the salon with their pets. Upon entering, an icon will appear on top of each customer’s pet to indicate which service they require. The player must then drag the pet to the appropriate station, after which an exclamation mark icon will appear on top of the pet. At that point, the player must tap on the pet in order for their staff to attend to it, and only afterward will the service be completed. Each pet may require more than one service per visit. Customers and their pets have a limited amount of patience, which serves as a time limit for each service. If pets are not served within the time limit, the owner along with their pet will leave the salon without payment. Once all services for the pet are completed, the customer and their pet will move on to the cashier to pay. Players must then tap on the cashier in order for their staff to collect payment. For each customer that successfully completes payment, the player will gain a certain amount of "happiness" and in-game currency. Levels Levels are earned by achieving a certain amount of "happiness" and accumulating a certain amount of in-game currency. Requirements for the next level will be displayed at the end of each game day. As the salon gains levels, the game will also increase in difficulty. Upgrades At the end of each game day, players are also given the option to upgrade or purchase more stations, and upgrade or hire more staff. Purchases can be made using premium currency called "Pet Points" or using the free, in-game currency earned throughout regular game play. Reception As of November 14, 2011, Pretty Pet Salon has received a user rating of 4.1 out of 5 stars on the Android Market based on 25,053 votes. On the iTunes US App Store, the game earned a user rating of 3 out of 5 stars for all versions of the game on the US App Store based on 20,058 votes. On February 11, 2011, Pretty Pet Salon reached #6 on the global Top iPhone Games chart and #11 on the global Top Apps chart, both based on number of downloads. Special Editions Pretty Pet Salon Seasons In April 1, 2011, Pretty Pet Salon Seasons was released as a special Easter edition of the game for the iOS. The application offered special Easter-themed graphics. In September 12, 2011, a Moon Festival theme was released for the game, and on October 4, 2011 the game was updated to feature Halloween-themed music and graphics. Pretty Pet Salon Summer On July 8, 2011, Animoca officially announced the launch of Pretty Pet Salon Summer as a separate application. The game featured the same game play as the original Pretty Pet Salon, with new summer-themed graphics in a beach setting. Pretty Pet Salon Spooky Party A separate Halloween edition of Pretty Pet Salon was released on October 12, 2011 under the name Pretty Pet Salon Spooky Party. On top of the regular game play found in the original, the game featured Halloween-themed graphics and music, with customers and pets appearing as ghostly figures. Pretty Pet Salon Pro Pretty Pet Salon Pro, a paid edition of Pretty Pet Salon, was launched on July 29, 2011. Priced at US$1.99, the app comes with 350 Pet Points and 50 Lottery Tokens for players to spend in the game.